The present invention relates to medical therapy and appliances for post operative or post injury treatment of lower limbs.
Patients recovering from surgery involving the lower limbs or after treatment of injury to the lower limbs sometimes require an elevated position for the lower limb for proper positioning and to minimize potential edema or swelling. The weight of blankets and the like, bearing upon the foot of a patient can tend to rotate the patient's leg, causing distress to such patients. Further, the patient's condition might be that bedding laid over and contacting the patient can cause trauma or injury to a treated and recovering area of the lower limb. Thus, it is often desirable to use a blanket support with the foot elevator
Prior foot elevator devices have consisted of a foam block which is molded or cut to the desired contour and shape. Such foam block devices are bulky to handle and store. Alternatively, a wrap-style splint device has been used. However, such wrap-style devices are contraindicated where minimizing contact is desired.
Both prior devices restrict the circulation of air along the patient's skin where the device is used, causing irritation and general discomfort. Both prior devices are difficult to clean or sanitize for prolonged use or use by subsequent patients. Further, neither device provides satisfactory protection to the lower limb, especially the foot and toe area, from the weight and discomfort of blankets and other bedding bearing on the foot and toes.